redeemedheartfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Pick-up
Entry 1 I give up. I did what was asked, I finished what was asked. So many lives lost, and I have to walk out of it and they expect me to just shrug it off? I was forced to kill Trass, that who saved my life. I decide enough is enough, not the Alliance, the Horde or the Brotherhood shall intervene with my choices in life. Anderaku, Lasis and the others are waiting. Entry 2 It’s been three days since the last entry to my journal and for good reason too. I venture out into Dustwallow Marsh for a relaxing flight with Anderaku but as we flew over the abandoned lair of Onyxia we found a wounded Onyxian Drake. I decided to land and see to it’s injuries, from the looks of it they were Draconic bite and claw marks. I had obvious reasons to believe it was a male, but looks like we are dealing with a hermaphrodit Dragonkin, lucky me, I suppose? Dragons born with both gender organs aren’t exactly accepted into their ranks and usually bullied and killed. Why? Hard to say, she was surely attempted to be ravaged, the dragged-claw marks in the mud is a good indication that the Onyxian tried to flee. Poor girl. Entry 3 Anderaku seemed sceptical at first about taking the Herm into the lair, but he aided with carrying her after trading a few words with him. For an Onyxian she is very light, even if she packs a surprise inside. As we neared the den, I already sighted the others being rather displeased about the appearence of a Hermphrodit but fortunatly enough they did not attack her. I tended to the wounds of the Black Drake and sealed them up after an hour of struggle and pain. She now rests amongst the others and they seem to slowly get along, although a few growls and snarls are traded. I decide to call her „Darktail“. Entry 4 I awoke and was greeted with a typical sight at the Lair, Anderaku and Aligosa were together on watch and Galek was splashing in the loch, getting the others wet like always. I thought today was going to be a normal, peaceful day at the den, but when Aligosa roared out her usual alert, I knew something or somebody was approaching. I had Crimsonflame come to me so I could mount him and fly into the air just so I could see what was coming. I was caught off-guard when I saw . . . her. Entry 5 I quickly dismounted and went to her, there were many people I wasn’t expecting to see at my home, but Amythra wasn one of them. I was happy to see her once more, she mentioned of what is happening at the big city and I just sat there, sharing some tea and nodding to each of her words. They rang true, but it was her who worried for my safety, and it was she who begged for me to not go through the Dark Portal. They said it was a suicide mission and it almost was, yet I managed to pull through. She was joyful to see me once more but saddened that I quit on the others without saying a word. Consider myself a hermit now . . . Entry 6 Amythra forcefully took my journal and pen from me and threw them aside, asking if we could go out and have fun like the good, old times. I sighed but agreed, having Anderaku fly us both to Redridge where we could enjoy the night with light drinks and a well-deserved chatter. It went well, so much so, but as I was in the middle of telling a joke, everything went silent at the inn as some crazed-looking Worgen walked down the stairs and begun to ask for another Worgen. I hinted Amythra to stay low as I did, sadly it didn’t succeed on my part as I felt that Worgen looked straight into my eyes and seemed like she was ready to bite my ass off. She asked of who she was looking, and the descriptions matched what I saw on my way to Redridge three hours ago. She was ready to leave the inn, but I knew Duskwood is very dangerous at that time of the year, so I shook hands with Amythra and followed that Worgen. Turned out I had a Druid in my hands. We landed at the border of the forest as the thick treelines made sure I could not land deeper inside. We walked into Duskwood, Anderaku as my ground mount now, we found traces of Fenrissa’s friend, yes, the Worgen Druid’s name is Fenrissa. The road eventually led to an abandoned house in the middle of a dead valley. There were pieces of a letter written by this friend of Fenrissa’s but as we were ready to leave, a hulking Feral Worgen appeared on the doorstep and proceeded to attack us without mercy, blacking the two of us out and eventually dragging our limp bodies inside a tower. We were able to escape, but not before the [[The Dark Mage|shadow of a Warlock]] appeared and attempted to pull us back in, we were able to make it out with only a single dose of Aln Corruption inside the body of Fenrissa. She now sleeps on the bed next to me in Scarlet Raven Tavern, looking in good condition. Entry 7 We awoke the following day, quickly setting our course after having gathered info from around the town of Darkshire. This friend of Fenrissa’s dared to dwell with the secrets of Necromancy, from what I gather. Our destination was the Tranquill Gardens Cemetary south of town, where the Friend supposedly went. I felt sorry for Fenrissa as the other’s necklace was found in the bundle of bones of Boric, the Skeleton King. Having fought an army of Skeletons and their leader, the jewelry begun to react, releasing a burst of red mist and attempting to guide us. Thankfully it led us closer to the fate of Fenrissa’s friend, in a farmhouse deep in Duskwood. There another letter was formed, telling just a bit of what had happened to the other Worgen. Sadly the safety in the structure didn’t last long, the Hulk Worgen returning once more, hunting for us. We were in that house for so long, crouching in corners and making as little noise as possible. Thankfully we were not spotted, but the corruption in Fen reacted, showing her visions of supposed betrayal by me and making her hear a voice telling her to go to the Twilight Glade. Like the blind dog that I am, I led us both there, Anderaku being able to fly down and have us travel to our destination. There I offer to cleanse Fenrissa from the corruption of Aln, yet she refused. We sneaked into a bush and together awaited for the Dark Mage, he who said he would come here. Surprised I was when it was so. Hovering one feet from the ground, the Warlock alongside the Hulk Worgen and a chained up, bruised Worgen entered the Twilight Glade. I don’t understand it, when I saw her, I felt something in my mind, a memory that was faint. –They- wished for a Druid to sacrifice themself so –he- would gain power. Inexchange the Worgen would be let go. They obviously wanted Fenrissa, to steal her Druidic powers, but I didn’t wish for that to happen. Sure I might have just met her a day or so ago, yet I would never let another relationship be broken . . . Anderaku took Fenrissa and her friend to Duskwood and I was forced down to my knees, the wizard beginning to painfully remove my powers from my body. I was released, however, as the tome in the Warlock’s hands begun to react, decimating the two and allowing me time to escape. Entry 8 I joined with Anderaku and followed the Dark Mage and his Worgen pet into Raven Hill Graveyard, deciding to rest in the town there and writting a letter to Fenrissa in-turn informing of my whereabouts and condition. If she wished to kill the Warlock, then now was the best time for it. Drako the Little is my messenger once more, hope he makes it back to me safely. In the meantime I shall gather my strength and scout a head a little. The cemetary is completly contained in a barrier and who knows how long it lasts. Entry 9 With Fenrissa and her friend, Fayle, together and with me, we spoke of our battle-plan . . . alright, there really wasn’t one, but Auros did make a request for something rather . . . specific. We waited for the barrier to drop and once it did, I took the luxury of flying ahead with Anderaku and scouting the area, killing undead in the process until I found the underground entrance to a crypt. I was hoping the other two were safely making their way following me, but from what I understand, there was an easier way. Oh well . . . inside the crypt we encountered the Dark Mage and his Feral ally. While Fen and her friend were dealing with the Worgen, I kept my strikes towards the Dark Mage. My vision kept fading in and out as the wizard controlled me like a puppet often, not only me, but Fenrissa too sometimes. We fought for long, the Shadowcaster empowering his companion until he had enough, slaying the Feral Worgen himself and using the powers drawn from his body to take full mental domination over me. It didn’t last long until Fen managed to claw me out, knocking some sense into my while also out. I awoke in Scarlet Raven Tavern, in bed the next morning. Fenrissa and Fayle were . . . right . . . I would rather keep that in the past. I ordered a hefty breakfast for the three of us, even if one of them was still asleep, and decided to keep my stay short, leaving behind a magical scroll, a few gold coins and a warm good-bye. On my way out the inn I passed by a certain one-eyed Rogue, looked serious and didn’t want to get into much detail with her. As I was preparing Anderaku for flight, I heard the sound of a fight coming from the tavern, deciding to finish Andy’s preps and taking a look inside. The very same rogue from earlier was now asleep on a chair, her . . . well let’s just write that she is a Hermaphrodit.